Wesley Peppers: A new Begining
by WesleyPeppers
Summary: Wesley Peppers, an exchange student from Roswell institute, has come to Hogwarts shool of witchcraft and wizardry, with is Mother the New Defence Against the Dark arts Professor, little does he know that his life is about to change...


Chapter 1: New Beginnings  
  
It was the morning of September 1st, and for Wesley Peppers, a 16 year old boy from Texas, that was not necessarily a good thing. He wasn't in Texas anymore; he was in wet and humid London about to depart to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His mom (who had grown up in England) had been offered the Defense Against the Dark Arts position at Hogwarts, after his dad died when he accidentally went into a non-curse-broken tomb in South America. Wesley and his mom (who was going on the express with him because she didn't like to Apparate) boarded the Hogwarts express.  
"Wes, are you okay?" his mom asked.  
"No," he replied flatly, "First Dad dies, and now I have to go to a new school. I don't understand why you couldn't have just come here and I go to Roswell. I could visit you in the summer," he said with a tear in his eye. "It's, it's just no fair," he finished with the tear finally falling down his check  
His mom looked at him with a tear in her eye too.  
"I know, but I've told you, Roswell isn't nearly as good as Hogwarts, and Professor Dumbledore made a special exception for you because of what happened," she said in a very strong but motherly way.  
"Bu." he started but was interrupted by his mother pointing a very strong finger at him.  
"Wesley Warwick Peppers, I will not have you argue with me here on the first day!" she said with a note of finality in her voice.  
When they finally found a compartment the train had started its engine and it began to move slowly down the tracks. At about 3'o clock two of the Gryffindor prefects came by, the introduced themselves as Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. A few minutes after that another prefect came by named Ginny (Ron's Sister).  
"Harry wants to know when you'll be by our compartment," she said. "Oh, I guess now," said Hermione.  
"Wes you're welcome to join us," asked Ron.  
"Only if it's ok with you," he responded.  
"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want you to come now would I?" he replied in a sarcastic tone.  
"Well, ok. Mom, I'll be back in a couple of hours, ok?" he asked.  
"Ok, I have to plan tomorrow's lessons, it will give me some time to do it," she replied with a smile.  
When they finally reached the compartment that they were going to he slid open the door and was shocked at who he saw.  
"Harry Potter," he breathed.  
"Yes," said the boy with almond shaped green eyes, rolling them slightly.  
"Sorry, I bet you get this all the time, people in awe of seeing you, tripping all over themselves," he said embarrassed.  
"Yeah I'm used to it now," he said with a smile. "Are you from America? Your accent sounds American." he said.  
"No, Texas," he said with a grin  
"Isn't that a part of America?" asked Harry with a baffled expression.  
"Technically, but we consider ourselves Texans and not Americans."  
"Oh, do you play Quidditch?" he asked  
"In America, and in Texas, we play Quidpot. I play Batter in that; it's kind of like a Beater I hear," he said in a bored way.  
"Beater you say? Well I'm the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain this year and our beaters aren't very good. If you get sorted into Gryffindor, you can tryout," Harry said in a friendly way.  
"That would be awesome! At Roswell, that's the school I was going to, I was on my School team. On Fridays during the fall we would have either a game at our school or away at another, and at the end of the year we would have playoffs between the top teams in America. The past three years I was on the team, we won Nationals," he said in a very proud and dignified way.  
"Wow, we only have inner-house cup competitions at Hogwarts," said Harry in a disappointed voice. "Speaking of houses, what house do you want to be in?"  
"Umm, what are houses?" asked Wes with a curious expression on his face.  
Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron went into an explanation, of the four houses, Gryffindor was for the Brave, Hufflepuff was for loyal and humble, Ravenclaw was for the logical, and last was Slytherin which was for those with cunning.  
"Oh, well, with how you described them I think I'd want to be in the G one," he said with certainty.  
"That's the house we're all in," said Ginny with a smile on her face.  
He smiled back at her. At about 5:30, he said goodbye and went back to his mom's compartment, where she informed him that he would have to go with the first years across the lake and then be sorted into his house. When the train finally stopped he asked his mom one more question before exiting to go across the lake.  
"Mom," he said. "What house were you in?  
"Gryffindor, of course," she said with a wink.  
When he finally reached the castle he was met by a very sever looking woman, who announced herself as Professor McGonagall. They walked up to the castle and then into the great hall, they were then directed to the front of the hall where a wizarding hat sat on a 3-leg chair. When all of the first years were down at the front the Hat sang a very boring song about the four houses. When the song finally ended everyone in the hall burst into applause. He did too, but he clapped because it was finally over. After the applause died down the severe looking women stood up and spoke.  
"Now when I call your name, you will come up here and put the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be sorted."  
After a few of the kids were sorted his name was finally called.  
"Pepper, Wesley" yelled the severe looking women.  
He walked up to the stool and sat down and put on the hat  
"Oh, hum," said the hat "smart yes very smart, oh courage yes, loyal too, oh and cunning also, yes, but where to put you. Oh I see, I see yes it's clear now, best be."  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!!!" screamed the Sorting Hat.  
Wes had never felt so relieved. He was going to be in the same house as his four new friends and, even more importantly, the same house as his mom. Professor McGonagall took of the Hat and Wes practically ran to the Gryffindor table and sat between Ron and a fifth year girl that he found very attractive named Ren Harkins. When everyone had finally finished Headmaster Dumbledore stood up and began speak.  
"First off I would like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Genevieve Peppers, and her son, an exchange student from Roswell Institute of the Magical arts, Wesley Peppers.  
"I believe that is all for tonight, prefects take your housemates up to your common rooms, and 


End file.
